


In the Blink of an Eye

by Julieshadow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new sound engineer, Kieran, joins the team in preparation for the ‘Where We Are’ Tour there is an instant attraction between Niall and himself. The pair begin dating but it doesn’t take long for Kieran to show his true colours. Will the boys find out what is happening to Niall before it’s too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first week in January and the members of One Direction had a full workload after the week’s holidays.

Today was the first day of rehearsals for their Where We Are tour. All the boys were excited to meet up with everyone after the long break from their Take Me Home Tour. 

Niall was the last to arrive at the venue where they were having their first rehearsal with the band. He could hear the laughing and good natured banter as soon as he entered the building. Looking around and taking in his surroundings Niall saw all of the usually faces from their previous tour everyone hugging and catching up after the break. As the young Irish man continued in his observations his sparkling blue eyes landed on a new face.

The man maybe in his mid-twenties that had peeked Niall’s interest was nothing short of a Calvin Kline model. He had gel-spiked chestnut hair and the deepest hazel coloured eyes Niall had ever seen. He was listening attentively to one of the sound techs and by the clothes the man was wearing Niall guessed that this was the new sound engineer that Paul had mentioned earlier in the week.

The blond was brought from his thoughts with the sudden shout of “Nialler!”

Louis made his way over to his younger bandmate followed by a grinning Harry and Liam. Each of the lads took a turn in embracing their friend and bandmate. Niall looked around once he’d hugged each of the boys but before he could ask anything Liam spoke up.

“He’s gone for a cigarette, he’ll be back in a minute.” Liam offered knowingly.

Niall smiled at how well the boys knew him. He didn’t have to wait too long before Zayn entered the room and had Niall enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

The five of them spent the next twenty minutes catching up on each other’s families and how their Christmas was spent. It was only when Paul walked over with the new sound guy that their chatter stop.

“Boys, I want to introduce you to Kieran he’s joining the sound team for this tour.” Paul informed them.

“Alright mate, welcome to the madness.” Liam greeted shaking Kieran’s hand.

Louis, Harry and Zayn followed Liam’s lead and welcoming the newest addition to the crew. Niall was the last to offer his hand to Kieran and he stuttered as he introduced himself.

“It’s nice to meet you all. I’m really excited to be joining the crew.” Kieran replied to them all but his eyes were glued to Niall.

“We’re really glad to have you.” Niall said with a genuine smile.

The other four boys exchanged knowing smirks between each other before Paul told them to get their mics and earpieces ready.

When they each had their ear pieces and sound packs in place. They took their places around the band.

As they waited for the band to get ready they started chatting amongst themselves.

“I think our little Nialler has an admirer.” Harry stated raising an eyebrow in the direction of Kieran who was trying rather unsuccessfully to sneak glances at Niall.

“I’ve a feeling our new addition has an admirer of his own.” Liam added gesturing towards Niall who was completely unaware of his bandmates conversation his sole attention on Kieran.

“Aww aren’t they just too cute.” Zayn added playfully.

“Something tells me Hazza here is going to be the only single member of one direction for the WWA tour boys.” Louis jested.

The boys were well aware that Niall was gay he had openly told them back when they spent the week at Harry’s house in Holmes Chapel. Zayn was now engaged to Pierre and Liam and Louis had Sophia and Eleanor respectively. 

“Aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves here? We don’t even know if Niall is into this guy.” Zayn stated.

“Um..what…sorry I zoned out.” Niall spoke up.

“Okay, so he probably is.” Zayn said with a laugh and all the boys joined in except Niall who just looked confused.

“What did I miss?” Niall questioned.

“Alright, let’s get started!” Jon interrupted as he took his place behind the keyboards. 

+++

The rehearsal had gone great and each of the boys were buzzing with excitement for the upcoming tour. They were on an adrenaline high as they carefully put back their ear pieces and sound packs.

A soft knock to the door interrupted their banter.

“Sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering if I might have a quick word with Niall. If that’s okay?” Kieran asked as he stepped into the room.

“Um..yeah..sure.” Niall stammered out.

Niall followed Kieran to the hallway outside the room pulling the door shut behind him.

Inside the room the four boys clambered not so quietly to the back of the door to hear what was being said.

“Harry will get that mop of curls out of my mouth.” Louis said as he tried to push closer to the door.

“Sssh! They’ll hear us you twat.” Zayn loud whispered while giving Louis a playful smack to the back of the head.

“Quiet! I can’t hear.. wait… Kieran asked him out for a drink.” Liam stated his ear pushed against the door.

“Did he say yes?!” Zayn questioned.

“I can’t hear anything with you two!” Harry huffed at Louis and Zayn.

“Ssssh!” Liam hissed all his attention on what was happening at the other side of the door.

“Yes, he said yes.” Liam informed them.

“Aww our Nialler’s growing up.” Louis said with a huge grin on his face.

“Shit, they’re coming.” Harry panicked as the four scrambled to get away from the door.

When Niall walked back into the room he found the four boys piled on top of each other just inside the room with big smiles on their faces. He shook his head with a fond smile as he informed them of what he was sure they probably already knew.

“I’ll catch you guys tomorrow I’m going for a drink with Kieran.” 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Niall went for a drink with Kieran. Niall hadn’t missed the time flying by. He had spent every bit of spare time he had with Kieran.

The boys had easily taken to Kieran also. Including him in their everyday banter with the rest of the crew.

Niall was in the kitchen of his apartment on a rare day off preparing dinner when Kieran let himself in the front door. Niall had given him a spare key the previous weekend as Kieran was always staying at his place anyway so it was easier for him to have a key.

The Irishman knew something was wrong the moment his boyfriend came into the kitchen. 

“Hey, everything alright? You look like you had a tough day babe.” Niall greeted in his usually manner. 

“Tough doesn’t cover it.” Kieran stated not bothering to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or if you want after dinner I could give you a massage?” Niall suggested with a small smile.

“It’s not like you’d have a clue about the technical side now is it? You just take the mic sing your few words and leave us with the hard work. And no I don’t want a damn massage I want my dinner. What have you been doing all day that you couldn’t have it ready?” Kieran spat and venom laced his voice.

Niall stood in shock at his boyfriend’s words. He had never heard Kieran talk like this before and he was stunned.

“Kieran, I’m just trying to help. I’m sorry you’ve had a bad day but it’s not my fault. Don’t take it out on me.” Niall told him the hurt his boyfriend’s words had caused seeping into his voice.

“Christ does everything have to come back to you? Not everything is about Niall fucking Horan!” Kieran yelled at the now upset Irish lad.  
“I don’t deserve this. Maybe you should just leave.” Niall said fighting back the tears brimming at his eyes. 

“Just cook the damn dinner and stow away the hurt feelings crap would you!” Kieran replied ignoring Niall’s previous request.

“I mean it Kieran I want you to go!” Niall reiterated.

Before the young singer could say or do anything else Kieran had crossed the length of the kitchen and grabbed Niall pinning the younger man to the wall hard. Niall gasped as a hand wrapped around his throat applying pressure.

“What the fuck did you say to me?!” Kieran demanded.

Niall’s eyes were wide in panic and in shock.

“P…please…s…stop Kier- s…stop” Niall sobbed out as best he could.

Suddenly something changed in Kieran’s face and he abruptly released Niall taking two steps back from the younger man. Niall slumped down the wall tears streaming down his face.

“Niall… Shit… I’m so so sorry. I… I don’t know what came over me.” Kieran told him moving closer to his boyfriend.

Niall flinched but said nothing. Kieran carefully kneelt down in front of the singer.

“Baby, I really am sorry. The day was really bad and I shouldn’t have brought it home with me. Jesus Niall I never meant to hurt you. Please? Forgive me? I…I love you baby please?” Kieran pleaded his eyes welling up.

Niall was unsure of what to say or even what to do but the tears coming from his boyfriend’s eyes pulled at the blonde’s heart. Niall slowly nodded his head still a little unsure but he really did love Kieran too and Niall always believed that people deserved a second chance.

“O…Okay.” Niall said softly.

Kieran carefully placed his arms around Niall the two of them staying on the floor as Kieran held Niall tight.

“I love you so much baby. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again.” 

Niall nodded against his boyfriend’s chest but couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

+++

It had been three weeks since the incident and Niall was at Liam’s apartment with the rest of the boys running through some ideas for the tour performances before meeting with their chorography the following day.  
As was usual for the boys the most part of their day had been filled with banter, impromptu wrestling and of course snacking so by the time they had actually settled down to work it was nearly six pm. 

Louis was the first to notice that something was wrong with Niall. The normally outgoing Irish lad looked a little on edge and he kept sweeping glances at the clock on the fireplace.

“You alright Nialler?” Louis voiced drawing the other three’s attention to the blonde.

“Um… yeah.. I just… Kieran will be home shortly… I should go make dinner… you know he’s been at work all day…so..” Niall stuttered out.

“It’s been almost two months you’d think the honeymoon stage would be over by now.” Zayn said with a small smile misunderstanding the cause of Niall’s stammering.

“If you miss him that badly why don’t you tell him to call here and we can order takeout?” Liam offered.

“No! I mean he’s probably tired and he…. It would be easier to… I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Niall said standing and going straight for the front door not giving anyone a chance to ask anything further.

“What the hell was that?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know but it was strange right?” Harry replied.

“He’s been acting weird for the last few weeks.” Zayn added.

“Do you think something is going on with him?” Harry asked concerned.

“Something is going on. I’ll talk with him tomorrow.” Liam told them. 

The other three lads nodded their agreement but Louis couldn’t help the feeling that something was really wrong.

tbc


End file.
